The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for detecting and/or transmitting images. More particularly, the present invention relates to detecting and transmitting images in relation to a cellular telephone.
Image processors typically detect light reflected off of a subject, and convert the detected light to an electrical image. The electrical image is then sampled at a frequency that may be the reciprocal of the integration time. In many cases, such a frequency is different from the frequency of light reflected off the subject. In such cases, a modulation of the displayed image can result. Such modulation appears as a flicker and can be very distracting.
To overcome this problem, some image processors allow for manual selection between different integration times that allow a user to reduce the flicker. For example, where an image processor will be used in a 60 Hz and a 50 Hz lighting environment, a manual selection between an integration time associated with either 60 Hz or 50 Hz can be provided. This alleviates some flicker, but requires adjustment from a user. Furthermore, such an approach is limited to reducing flicker in a limited number of pre-determined environments, and thus may not be able to address various flicker situations. This is particularly problematic for mobile devices that are used in ever changing environments.
Further, a limited reservoir of power typically exists for mobile devices. As such, power consuming imaging applications are often incompatible with mobile devices. Various approaches exist to increase the amount of power available to mobile devices, such that the power requirements of an imaging application are not prohibitive. However, such approaches often are both expensive and can result in increased dimensions of a mobile device.
In some cases, light detected by an image processor is detected by a pixel array and a variety of analog processing circuitry. Output from the pixel array representing the amount of detected light is processed by analog circuitry to produce an image which is subsequently converted from the analog domain to the digital domain. The digital image is subsequently provided to a monitor of some sort for viewing.
Testing such an imaging device can include reflecting light off a known image, and determining if the image was properly acquired and/or processed by the imaging device. This method provides an effective approach for testing such devices, however, the method is subject to a number of variables including lighting and image stability which can effect testing of the imaging device. Providing such a test, and controlling for such variables can be costly and time consuming. Further, such an approach tests the imaging device holistically, and is limited in its ability to identify sub-components of the imaging device which may have failed.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art to provide advanced systems, methods and devices for detecting and/or transmitting images.